<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tarot For Two by velveteenvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575885">Tarot For Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp'>velveteenvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study In Red [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne Maria and Vito mention, Gen, Kind of!, Mostly canon compliant with Backstabbers Ahoy, Tarot, Zoey and Dawn being friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn finds Zoey doing a tarot reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study In Red [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tarot For Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything that had happened today, Zoey just needed to <em>get away</em> from it all and find some place where no one would bother her. It sucked because she really thought that her and Mike (or was it <em>Vito</em>?) had something, but apparently she couldn't have been more wrong. The way how Anne Maria totally rubbed it in while she rubbed <em>herself </em>and her stupid fake tan all over Mike only made her feel all the crappier. Did she <em>have</em> to be such a bitch about it? It wasn't like she had done anything wrong to Anne Maria and yet, she couldn't help but feel like she was being punished. </p><p>Some alone time was <em>definitely </em>what she needed. </p><p>So after dinner, she took a solitary walk on the trail behind the cabins. Zoey had never explored the area before but she figured it was a good place as any to find somewhere peaceful. And, after not even ten minutes, her hunch proved to be correct because she found the <em>perfect</em> tree to sit under. </p><p>Sitting against the tree, she folded her legs over each other and took out a handmade deck of tarot cards she had made out of boredom one night. Studying them for a moment, she seriously contemplated doing a reading to try and work out what was going on with her and Mike<strike>--</strike>maybe what ever mystical force was out there had some answers because <em>she</em> sure didn't. But, she couldn't quite bring herself to summon the concentration it required so she set them aside and decided to be still for a moment. It wasn't like she was in any rush to get back to the cabin.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she inhaled and held her breath for seven seconds before exhaling for four. She repeated the exercise for several times and it actually helped, a lot. With a far more clear mind, she decided that she would do a reading after all. Carefully, she shuffled the cards as she thought about her question, tousling between '<em>does Mike really like me?' </em>and '<em>how does Mike really feel about me? '</em>ultimately settling for the latter.</p><p>But just as she was about to pull out her first card, a soft chime of a voice interrupted her. </p><p>"I didn't know you read the tarot."  </p><p>"Huh?" Zoey turned to see Dawn who had made a sudden appearance without so much a footstep. "Oh, hey Dawn... uh, when did you get here?" </p><p>"I come here a lot, the woods are my happy place." the pale blonde answered with a soft smile before sitting down to join Zoey. "Are you doing a reading about Mike?" </p><p>As always, Dawn's perceptiveness never failed to amaze, stun and terrify Zoey all at once. How did she read her so easily? Honestly, it was a little unnerving even though she was sure that Dawn meant well. But, there was no sense in lying to the aura whisperer, so she told her the truth by way of a nod. </p><p>Dawn put a tiny hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle, much to Zoey's bemusement. "I'm sorry, it's just... you don't need divination to be able to see that Mike really likes you."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Zoey put her hands in her lap. "Really? How can you be so sure? He's all over <em>Anne Maria</em>." she said the Jersey girl's name like it was a foul word. </p><p>"It's all over his aura." Dawn told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Mike parts of it anyway." she added with a hesitant look.</p><p>What the heck did <em>that </em>mean? </p><p>"Thanks, Dawn. But, wait, what do you mean, "the Mike parts"?" </p><p>But before she got a response, Dawn had vanished as quickly as she had arrived. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This is just a quick one that I felt compelled to write because these two are my fave gals from ROTI and I think they both had so much unexplored potential and surprisingly, quite a bit in common. Zoey canonically reads tarot and you just know that Dawn would so I had to make something happen. </p><p>If I write these two again (which, is very likely!), this'll more than likely be referred back to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>